As is generally known, during recent years, artificial turf of simulated grass has become of quite widespread use both indoors and outdoors for a variety of sports and other recreational activities. However, the known types of grass-like artificial turf have presented various problems and difficulties in use, such as for example, the inhibited or relatively unyielding character of the grass-like components to a player moving thereover in one direction and the relatively slippery surface presented by the grass-like components to a player moving in the respective opposite direction, and the sparsity of the grass-like components with consequent undesirable fading and/or discoloration of the pile and with portions of the fabric base or substrate thereof being exposed between adjacent pile tufts or grass-like components at times during trampling thereof by spiked or cleated shoes.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved simulated grass pile fabric which avoids the above and other problems presented by simulated grass pile fabrics heretofore.
Still another object is to provide an improved simulated grass pile fabric of the woven or warp knit type for playing a variety of ball games and other sports thereon, wherein the pile of the fabric is substantially macroscopically devoid of any grain or direction of lay of the pile tufts to thereby present a playing surface on which the playing ball rolls substantially equally free in all directions and bounces substantially equally true in all directions to provide for the safer playing of sports thereon.